That Night!
by Rossandlauraareraura
Summary: What should have happened in Girlfriends and Girl friends. Ally sitting alone in the practice room, after Austin and Kira goes on a date. Read it! It's better that it sounds.


**My first fanfiction! What do you think? Enjoy ;) **

That night!

Ally sat on the bench in the practice room and played the piano. She did not quite know what she would do after she helped Austin and Kira with their date. She knows she likes Austin more than she should, but she could't help it. He is everything she could wish for and more. He is always kind, sweet, charming, loves music, she is always happy when he's around. She will not be just friends with him anymore, she likes him a lot .. Maybe even love him, but he will never feel the same and it hurts to think about it.

Austin was glad he finally got to go on a date with Kira, but something did not seems right. He seemed Ally looked a little sad when he went out of Sonic Boom with Kira. He didn't know what it was, but he would find out. He is in love with Ally, but he know that she will never feel the same way. So he decided to try to move on. When he held hands with Kira he felt nothing, but when he held hands with Ally he felt everything. He will be very happy to just hold her all the time and kiss her perfect lips. He decided to end the date and go back to Sonic Boom and have a chat with Ally.

Ally's Pov

I sat in the practice room and played a sad love song I had written. I knew Austin wouldn't sing it because he hates love songs, so I wrote it for myself. It's about what I feel right now and how it is to love his best friend.

Suddenly, the door popped up and I knew right away, that was Austin.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here alone?" Asked Austin, he sounded a little worried. "Oh, I'm trying to get lyrics to a song" I replied with a sad tone. "Why are you so sad?" Asked Austin. "Why do you care?! Are not you on a date with your perfect girl?!" I cried out angrily. Opps, i didn't mean to yell to him. "Ally, What is it with you? I ended the date because I wanted to see you!" Austin shouted back. I was in shock, he wanted to see me? I didn't say anything for a while, he didn't either. Suddenly Austin said "sorry Ally, I didn't mean to yell to you." He looked tired, and stared at the floor. "I didn't mean to yell to you either Austin, but why did you ended your date with Kira?" I wondered horrible. Austin looked a little nervous, why is he nervous? He usually never nervous .. "I just wanted to see what happened to you, you looked a little sad when I went out with Kira, Also I would like to thank you for the perfect date, You played great!" Said Austin. Now it was my turn to be nervous, I didn't played at the 'date' , that's when I discovered that I'm in love with Austin. "I'm quite good. Why do you think that I played on our 'date'?" Now it was his turn to be in shock.

Austin's Pov

What? Okay, now I'm confused .. She was not pretending as if she liked it? Wait a minute, did she? Okay. Now I'm in shock. "I thought ... Eh ... Just forget it! See you later" I ran out of room to not embarrassing my self in front of her. "Austin Wait .." I didn't get down the stairs before Ally called me. I turned around and there stood Ally with her arms on her hips. "Austin, I have to tell you something! Please come with me?" My heart beats wildly. What will she say? Oh, maybe I have go after her? I went up in the practice room where Ally sat on the bench at the piano. "Come here and sit down ... But before I say anything I need to know if you feel something for Kira" what?! Why would she know? Oh well, I may as well tell the truth. "No, I do not feel anything for Kira. I look at her as a friend," I said. Ally looks a little relieved and happy? Can that be right?

Ally's Pov

What? He's not in love with Kira? I did not answer for a while .. "Oh" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Austin gave me a look that said 'what do you mean'. I have to say something, but I didn't know what .. "Why do you feel nothing for Kira? You said you would go out with her, and that she was flawless .. You said she was perfect, why don't you like her? Why? She is beautiful! Wh-" Austin said "woha woha woha! Quiet now, can i explain it to you without you interfering? " I looked down and nodded. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his eyes. It was a bad move, because now I can't look away from the beautiful brown eyes. Oh my god how much I want to kiss him right now!

Austin's Pov

Oh my god how much i want to kiss her right now! I don't think I'll be able to control my self anymore around her.. I have to get away from her. I looked away and turned away. "Ally, I can do ii any more .." I felt the tears coming, I do not usually cry, but I love her so much it hurts! I don't think i can live without her .. "What do you mean you can't do it any more?" Asked Ally. I must say, I can't keep it to my self any more. I turned around so I looked her in the eyes. "I can't be your friend more" I said. Tears ran down, I couldn't hold them back. Ally looked at me in shock and hurt. I saw the tears start coming at her too. "What?, Why not, I'm not good enough for you?" I did not know what to say .. I just, think Austin! What do i say to her.. The truth! "Ally, I can't be your friend because I love you so much more than a friend. I can't pretend that I don't love you, because I do, I will live with you forever, and I know I can't live without you. So you know how I feel!" Ally just staring at me with tears flowing down. I don't know what to say now, I just had to hold her. I went to Ally and held her tight in my arms. "I'm sorry, but I just had to stay up and get it out, I've kept my feeling inside me for several years" Ally looked up at me and hugged me close to her. It was the best feeling I've known for a long time.

Ally's Pov

I do not know what to do .. Tears flowing down while i'm hugging him close to me. "Austin" I whispered. That was all I managed to get out. He looked at me, I saw his tears run down. Why did he cry? "I-I-I love you too, I realized it when I helped you with your date. And believe me I did not like that the 'perfect' date would be with Kira, I wanted it to be you and me" he pulled away , he looked very happy. He took away one strand of hair that fell in front of my face and looked me in the eyes. "I'm in love with my best friend," says he, I smiled big. I thought, why don't have a little fun. "Are you in love with Dez?" He gave me a glance. "I'm in love with my best friend too" he held my hand and we went to the couch. We sat next to each other in silent, it was embarrassing for a while. I just want to feel his lips against mine, and before I knew it. "Austin! Can I please kiss you?" It just slipped out of me. He just nodded. So then I kissed him. He kissed back immediately. It was so delicious! I want more of it!

Austin's Pov

I have never feelt such an incredibly nice feeling. I will marry Ally someday, it is determined. I'll never let go of her. "I 'kiss' love 'kiss' you!" Ally said in between kisses. "I love 'kiss' you 'kiss' too!" I said back. Suddenly i put her on my lap. And she grabbed my hair and pulled it. God so good feeling it was. I let her down in the couch and crawled over her, without breaking the kiss. It become pretty streamy, I am completely sure I will share the rest of my life with Ally. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" I said to Ally, she blushed and kissed me harder. She began un dress my shirt, she took her hand under the shirt and i loved it. After a while it was too much for me, i'm sure i wasn't going to be able to stop. "Ally, I don't think you should touch me more today" She looked at me weird. "I think we should take it easy and slow, otherwise I can't stop." She smiled and gave me a kiss. "Will you come home with me to sleep over?" Asked Ally, I was surprised that she wanted me to be over. Before I could answer, Ally said "I don't know if I can't be without you right now, I feel like I will be with you forever!" It made me smile big. "Of course I will be with you, I love you too much to be away from you" Ally smiled and gave me one loving kiss. We went home to Ally and lay us in bed. "Good night Ally, I love you more than you think" I kissed her and she said "Good night, I love you too, so much!" I lay with my arms around Ally, and we both fell asleep pretty quickly.


End file.
